You're My Rock
by Grace124
Summary: Jamie's thoughts after Linda is shot. Based on the preview for 5x22. This started as a little Jamko scene that kept running through my head after I saw the preview for the finale and I just kind of kept going from there. This is the first story I've published so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Jamie didn't know what he was doing. He was the golden boy, the Harvard grad, the by the book, don't break the rules Reagan. But here he was with every intention of breaking the rules.

Today's events were like a slap in the face. The kind of day where you count your blessings and tell those around you that you love them. In the back of their minds, the Reagan family always knew that Jamie and Danny could, at times, be in harms way. It was a part of the job and Joe's death was a painful reminder of that. But Linda? Linda didn't sign up for this.

Linda had been shot protecting her patient. It had been touch and go a couple times during surgery and Jamie didn't know if Danny could handle losing Linda. He didn't know if the family could handle losing Linda. She was Danny's rock and without her... Jamie didn't want to think about it.

Linda was still in critical condition but doctors were optimistic she would make a full recovery. They said she was a fighter. She is a Reagan after all.

It made Jamie think though.

And that is what lead him here. To Eddie's apartment building about to knock on her door. What was he doing? He was a rules guy and Eddie was still his partner. He couldn't cross that line, but he needed her. He had denied it to not only Eddie and Sarge, but himself as well. They had the type of partnership other cops were jealous of. For starters they could still stand each other after a long shift. Jamie didn't want to mess up a good thing.

Today's events however, how close Danny came to losing Linda, was the slap of reality Jamie needed. Eddie was his rock. They had an amazing partnership at work but it had the potential to be an amazing partnership outside of work. He would get in serious trouble from Sarge no doubt. He had promised him he wouldn't cross that line with his partner. Not to mention all the grief he would surely endure from Danny and Erin. But it was worth it. Eddie was worth it.

All of a sudden the door swung open and there she was.

"Were you going knock sometime this century or do you just plan on standing outside my door like a stalker all night freaking out my neighbors? I got a text from Kristin across the hall warning me that a creeper was standing outside my place." Eddie paused with very little acknowledgment from Jamie. "Jamie, is everything ok? What is it? Oh my gosh! Is Linda ok? I thought she was out of surgery and doing ok. Reagan! Talk to me. You're scaring me!"

"You're my rock." Is all Jamie said, looking up at Eddie.

"Huh!? What is that supposed to mean? It is too late for metaphors Reagan. I am not following."

"Linda is Danny's rock. He would fall apart without her and she was nearly taken away from him today. It made me think about the people I have in my life." Jamie said, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. "I don't want to take you for granted anymore. I would fall apart if I lost you, Eddie. You're my rock."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? What about sarge? What about your dad?! What will he say?" Rambled Eddie.

"I'll deal with the rules tomorrow. Tonight, I have every intention of breaking the rules. You're worth it, Lampchop." Jamie said with a smirk, taking a step towards her and placing his hands on her hips.

Eddie returned the grin and closed the distance between them. Looking into her eyes as if asking for permission Jamie moved his hand to the side of her face before gently pull her the rest of the way to him, finally crashing his lips onto hers. This kiss wasn't like before. Last time you could say it was probably alcohol induced. This time it was raw, pure, desperate emotion.

Eddie suddenly placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, "But Linda is going to be ok right?"

"Yeah, expected to make a full recovery. Can we..." His words were lost as Eddie kissed him again, pulling him the rest of the way into her apartment and closing the door with her foot.

Danny better look out. He wasn't the only Reagan that liked breaking the rules anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**I honestly wasn't really planning on doing additional chapters on this story but the reviews convinced me to keep going. Besides, I kind of thought that finale was a bit lackluster. Maybe that was just me. As always, CBS owns it all and I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't live in this tiny apartment. Hope my story lives up to your expectations and feel free to give suggestions on where you think the story should go from here.**

Jamie awoke in confusion. Where the hell was he?! He hadn't even opened his eyes yet but he could tell the light from the window was coming from the wrong side of the room for him to be in his own bedroom. And his arm! He couldn't even feel it. He wriggled his fingers to try to regain the blood flow to his fingertips and he was then fully awoken by a small body rolling off his arm, towards him, and onto his stomach. Coming face to face with him. Jamie finally remembered yesterday's events, where he had ended up and a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Good Morning, Lamp Chop," Eddie greeted with a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Mmm, good morning." He rolled them both over so that he hovered over her with his arms on either side of her head. He started on her cheek and began to trail kisses along her jawline, down her neck to her collarbone but she suddenly pushed him off of her and swung her feet out of bed.

"No, you can't start something right now. I need food!" Eddie said as she slipped on the t-shirt Jamie had been wearing when he showed up the night before.

Jamie fell onto his back as he rolled his eyes. "Are you ever _not _hungry?" he asked laughing.

Eddie shouted back to him from the kitchen, "Reagan, you ride with me eight to twelve hours a day! You know that I need food on a regular basis or bad things happen!"

"True." Jamie said to himself.

Jamie joined her in the kitchen where she had pulled out eggs and a frying pan. "You want some? I don't have a lot of options but I have everything for egg sandwiches."

Jamie walked up behind her and wove his arms around her waist. "You know we won't be able to do that anymore." He whispered into her ear. "I mean ride together. Not after last night. I never thought I'd say this but I don't want to be your partner anymore, Janko."

"I'm glad you added that second bit because I was beginning to think you were commenting on my cooking skills. See if I ever make breakfast for you again!" She teased as she set the spatula on the counter to turn around in his arms. Resting her own arms on his shoulders. "But you're right. As much as I'll miss beat with you, we can't be partners anymore." She closed the distance between them, kissing him passionately. "I enjoy doing this. way. too. much." She said in between kisses.

"I can't disagree with that." Jamie didn't waste anytime deepening the kiss. Moving one of his hands to the back of her head to pull her as close as he possibly could. Eddie pushed him backwards into the counter opposite the stove where she slowly ran her fingers through his hair. He turned the two of them around, only briefly breaking contact to lift her up and set her on the counter in front of him. Deepening the kiss again, Eddie grabbed his waist and pulled him into her desperately craving the contact. Jamie was playing with the hem of his shirt she was wearing and started to push it up her body as he slowly ran his hand up her stomach. Her hands dropped down into the back pockets of the jeans Jamie had slipped on before coming out of the bedroom as she trailed kisses from his ear down the side of his neck.

Suddenly a phone began ringing behind them. "I think that's mine. Let me shut it off." Jamie said not wanting anymore interruptions.

"No, it's ok. You should answer it. It's probably your family with an update on Linda. That or it's Sarge. He psychically knows we're breaking the rules."

"That's not even funny!" Jamie laughed as he reached across the counter behind her for his phone. He looked at the screen. "It's Danny."  
"Hey Danny. How's Linda doing?" Eddie was still trailing kisses along his collarbone.

"She's awake. In a bit of pain and bragging about how she can now confirm that childbirth is still worse pain than being shot." Danny chuckled. "She's a trooper. But yeah just wanted to make sure you got an update."

"Thanks, man. We all knew she would pull through."  
"Oh my god! The eggs!" Eddie suddenly shouted pushing Jamie out of the way to remove the over fried egg from the burner.

"Who was that baby brother?" Jamie could hear the smirk in Danny's voice.

"No one."

"Unless you suddenly had a voice change, that was not no one." There was a moment of pause before Danny continued. "Wait, was that Eddie?! That sounded an awful lot like Eddie."

Before Jamie could come up with a response he heard Linda in the background. "If Jamie finally asked that pretty partner of his out as a result of me getting shot I take full responsibility and expect to be in the wedding!"

"I'm not so sure he went as far as asking her out or he just had a sleep over, Linda. Sounds like she's making breakfast." Jamie heard Danny say to Linda.

"Same difference!" Linda stated. "The terms still stand! You hear that Jamie Reagan?" She said the last part a bit louder to make sure her brother in law had heard her.

"You hear that kid?" Jamie's face was red. He didn't want his family finding out this way. He needed to talk to Renzulli before his dad found out. "She's already planning your wedding."

"Woah, woah, woah. Who said anything about a wedding? It hasn't even been 24 hours!"

Eddie spun around, "So what am I to you, Reagan? A one night stand? Because I don't make egg sandwiches for one night stands." She said to him, poking him in the chest with the spatula.

Danny was laughing now, "Looks like you're already in deep water. I'll let you go."

"Yeah, thanks for that. Hey don't tell Dad. I want to do that. I still have to talk to Renzulli."

"Well, look who the family rule breaker is now." Danny teased. "I won't tell Dad. It's not my place. Oh and hey, I like this one a lot more than the last one. Don't screw it up, kid. She's good for you." He added before hanging up.

"I'm more than a one night stand right?" Eddie shyly asked after Jamie set his phone back on the counter. She was looking at the ground. "Because if this is just some meaningless distraction from."

Jamie cut her off. "Nothing about you is meaningless. This is most definitely not a one night stand. Did you not listen to a word I said last night?" He pulled her back into his arms lightly pushing her chin up so she looked into his eyes. "You are my best friend. My rock. And I hope we continue to do what we did last night for a long, long time." He sealed his confession with a kiss and she kissed him back with a smile on her face. "But right now, I don't want to distract you from."

"Oh geeze, the frickin eggs!" Eddie suddenly remembered. "How do you keep doing that? You're like a weight loss program. Exercise and a distraction from food!" Jamie chuckled as he snaked his arms around her from behind and pressed his face into the crook of her neck.

"NO," Eddie shouted. Half heartedly trying to push Jamie away. "I need food, Jamie and so do you. Go get dressed or something."

"Well then, I'll need this back." Jamie teased as he started pushing his shirt up Eddie's torso.

"Go sit down!" She said through a laugh, waving the spatula towards the table.  
Jamie reluctantly retreated to the kitchen table to sit while Eddie made them breakfast. Eddie glanced up and caught Jamie watching her.  
"You're amazing." Jamie simply said.  
"You'd say that to any girl making you breakfast wearing nothing but a shirt and underwear."  
"Hey now, I think you know me better than that." He said standing back up to make his way to her but Eddie stopped him.

"Stop," she said laughing, "Sit!" Jamie sat back down. "Don't make me break out the handcuffs!" She added. A mischievous grin spread across Jamie's face as he stood back up.

**I feel like this chapter was cheesy but than the beginnings of the best kind of relationships are kind of fun and cheesy. :p **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I wanted to write this chapter sooner but it's been an exhausting week at work and on top of everything else we had an emergency trip to the vet last weekend. It's been a stressful couple weeks. Nothing like being able to just sit down and write. But here's Chapter 3! One of my favorite things about the relationship between Jamie and Eddie is their easy, playful banter. I hope I'm able to emulate that in my writing. Once again, I don't own anything Blue Bloods. That's all CBS. **

Jamie and Eddie walked into the 12th Precinct together and headed up the stairs.

"Can I do the talking? He was my T.O. I owe him that much." Jamie asked her as they ascended the stairs that would lead them to Sergeant Renzulli's office.

"Be my guest!" Eddie exclaimed. "I wouldn't dream of taking the enjoyment of telling our boss we broke the rules from you." Eddie laughed.

"Best rule I ever broke."

"Oh yeah. Because Jamie Reagan breaks rules _all _the time." she said sarcastically.

"Hey! I break rules... sometimes." Jamie chuckled.

"Uh huh. Sure you do. Come on Mr. Dare Devil, let's go get this over with."

Jamie knocked on Sergeant Renzulli's closed door. Sarge looked up from the file he was reading on his desk and signaled to them that he would be with them in a minute. As he was finishing his phone call inside the office Eddie became more and more restless.

"Why am I so nervous? This was a bad idea. We should just keep this a secret. We could keep riding together. I mean I don't know if I'm ready for a new partner."

Jamie grinned as she continued to ramble, "Yeah because keeping us a secret would go over so well with 1PP. This is the right thing to do, Eddie."

"What happened to Mr. I break the rules? 1PP is going to investigate us! Possibly transfer us to different districts. We'll never see each other anymore!"

Jamie grabbed her hands, "Hey, look at me." Eddie finally stopped talking long enough to bring her attention back to him. "It will be fine. Whatever the consequences, it will be fine. It's not like Sarge didn't see this coming."

A look of confusion crossed Eddie's face. "What do you mean he saw this coming?"  
Just then Sergeant Renzulli opened his door to allow them into his office.  
"Sorry about the wait. What can I do for you, Reagan, Janko?" Looking down he saw Jamie still holding onto Eddie's hands. He started to chuckle softly. "I have a feeling I know what this is about." He sighed looking up at Jamie. The part of him that was their sergeant was disappointed that Jamie had broken the rules but the part of him that was Jamie's mentor and friend, couldn't be more happy for him.  
Jamie looked up at him, "Uh yeah, we need new partners."

"I feel like I'm missing something." Eddie said looking between Sarge and Jamie.

"Come on in you two. Have a seat." Renzulli said gesturing to the two chairs facing his desk.

"Seriously, how did he know already?" Eddie whispered to Jamie.

"Give me a little credit, Janko." Sarge said, overhearing her. "I trained this kid. I can read him like a book. I had my suspicions but do you remember that domestic call we got a couple months back? I had no doubt where his head was at after that. I was just hoping he could get it through that thick head of his before it got the two of you into trouble."

Jamie's cheeks started to get hot and turn a nice shade of crimson as he tried to avoid eye contact with either of the people in the room with him.

"Oh, my, gosh! I can't believe I didn't see it!" Eddie teased him. "Yeah, you suddenly felt the need to become my white knight and protect me from that douchebag."

"At least I'm proof chivalry isn't dead." Jamie said with a grin, defending himself.

"Just remember that I carry a gun and can stand up for myself, hot shot."

"Ok, you two. No chivalry on the job or I'll put in requests to transfer you to opposite ends of the city." Renzulli said to the two officers that sat in front of him.

"Of course, boss." They said simultaneously.

"Does that mean you aren't transferring us?" Jamie asked.

"How long has this relationship been going on?" Renzulli asked.

Jamie looked back down at his feet. "The night Linda was shot," Jamie said remembering the horrible night. Renzulli sighed. That was a day that most of the department would never forget.

"As far as I'm concerned, the two of you have shown nothing but professionalism up until this point. I will do everything in my power to keep you both in the 12th. You are both a part of the 12th family and deserve to stay here." Jamie and Eddie both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in, as a large grin spread across each of their faces. That was a big relief.

"Thank you, sir." They both said. Jamie added, "That means a lot."

"As long as the two of you continue to keep it professional on the job I don't see a problem. I'll have new partner assignments by your next shift."

"Thanks, boss." They both said again as they stood up to leave.

Eddie shook Renzulli's hand and began to make her way to the door. "Now I have to find someone else willing to keep this guy in line. You were doing so well, Janko."  
"I can only do so much, Sergeant." Eddie smiled responded.

As Jamie shook his hand, Renzulli pulled him in for a half hug, "Be good to her. Besides I like her a lot more than that uppity girl you were seeing when you were my rookie."

Sydney moving to Europe was probably one of the best things to ever happen to him, Jamie thought to himself. "I will, boss."

Eddie reached down and laced her fingers with Jamie's as they headed back towards the stairs to leave.

"Seriously?!" They suddenly heard Kara Walsh from down the hallway. "When did this happen?" She asked catching up to them and pointing to their joined hands. "And when were you planning on telling me?" She added, looking to Eddie. They had their differences when they initially met but were now close work friends. They found that it was good to have another female you could relate to in a male dominated field.

Eddie uncharacteristically giggled like a school girl. "Not long. I would have told you next time I saw you!" She assured her.  
"But how long are we talking?" Walsh asked. At this point both Eddie and Jamie looked at her with confused expressions spreading across their faces. Walsh continued. "There may or may not be a few of us betting on when the two of you were finally going to admit your feelings to each other." She admitted quickly with a grin on her face. After a moments pause she added, "Sooo, when was it?"

Jamie and Eddie couldn't hide the disbelief.

"Yes, evidently everyone knew but the two of you." Kara responded with a smirk.

They looked at one another before Jamie finally admitted, "Last Friday evening." Kara Walsh suddenly threw her fists up in the air in victory which was followed by grumbles heard from the break room behind her. "I owe you two a round on me!" She turned around heading back the way she came. "Time to pay up boys! When will you trust a woman's intuition with these things?" She said to the small group of coworkers that had been looking on from the break room.

"Really guys? I thought you were my friends?" Jamie teased them.

"Yeah, and I would have bought you a beer with my winnings if you could have kept it in your pants another two weeks!" Officer Sean O'Connell jabbed back.

"Sorry Sean. They just couldn't keep destiny at bay any longer. Now pay up." Kara said holding out her hand.

"I can't believe you guys!" Jamie added as he reached for Eddie's hand again and the two of them headed back down the stairs.

"Well that went better then I thought." Jamie admitted as they made their way out of the building onto the streets of New York.

"Yeah, now we only have to tell your family. You know, the commissioner, my boss's boss's boss's boss. Was that enough boss's?" Eddie asked him.

"Or he's just my dad." Jamie said turning to look at her.

"Easy for you to say. He's your dad!" Eddie suddenly gasped, "Do I get to go to your Sunday Dinners now?"  
Jamie laughed, "If you want to. You just want me for Sunday Dinners don't you? I'm being used to get a free meal."

"You caught me. A free meal is the ONLY motivation I had. It had nothing to do with your charming personality, your chivalrous Eagle Scout attitude or your," Eddie paused, looked Jamie up and down and added with a giggle, "hot bod." And with that she walked off towards Jamie's car.

"Keep going! I like this game!" Jamie called after her.

"Only after I have had the pleasure of indulging in some home cooked Reagan meals."

After they climbed into his car Jamie suddenly turned to look at her. "You know it was almost a year ago you asked me a question and I didn't really give you an answer."

"Um...You're going to have to give me a little more to go on."

"It was 'our anniversary.'" Jamie said using air quotes.

"Oh yeah. You mean when you bailed to go hang our with your grandpa instead of going out for drinks with me to celebrate."

"There's more to it than that. It was the day of that domestic call boss mentioned. With the guy that was pushing his girl around and then pushed you off your feet."

"How could I forget?"

"Do you remember when Sarge pulled me into his office afterwards?" Eddie nodded. "In not so many words, he told me I had to decide whether I wanted to keep you as a partner or pursue the feelings he claimed he saw that day when I took the guy down."

"You mean to tell me that we could have been dating for almost a year already?!"

"Really? That was your takeaway from that?"

"Yes it was. I'm disappointed in you." She teased. "But what question didn't you answer?"

"Shortly after I told Sarge I wanted to keep you as a partner, you came into the locker room to convince me to go out for drinks with you. I didn't want him to take us hanging out after work the wrong way. He threatened to transfer me if I let my feelings get in the way of our partnership." Eddie reached across the console to grab his hand in reassurance. "But you started to reminisce about when we first met. You said I had the face of an Eagle Scout."

"Well I know better now." She said with a grin. "And you told me that I looked like an eleven year old girl playing dress up in my uniform." Eddie added now remembering the conversation.

"And then you asked me what I thought you looked like now. That was the moment I knew I made a mistake."  
"Why?" Eddie asked confused.

"Because I saw a smart, confident, woman that somehow makes those uniform pants look really sexy."

Eddie dropped his hand and reached up to frame his face, "Damn straight!" she said leaning in to kiss him.

"Erin was right. I do have a thing for bossy, opinionated women."

Eddie laughed, "Damn straight! At least you know what you like."

"I like this." He said, kissing her again.

Jamie's phone suddenly started ringing breaking them apart.

"I swear, if that's Danny..." Eddie said. Jamie reached for his phone and held it up so she could see the caller ID. "He certainly has impeccable timing."

"Hey, Danny. What's up? Eddie and I were just on our way over to Dad's place."

"Actually, I'm with him now down at 1PP. Can the two of you meet us here?"

The anger started to rise in Jamie. "Did you tell him? I told you I was going to do it!"  
Danny stopped him, "No, no. I didn't tell him. He already knew though. You should know better than to try and hide something like that from Dad. But he doesn't care about that right now. We have a sensitive case we need the two of you for. We're keeping this one tight to the belt. We need people we can trust."

"Are you asking what I think you're asking? You want the two of us to go undercover together?!" At that Eddie's gaze suddenly shot up to meet Jamie's.  
"What? And here I thought there weren't going to be any perks to dating the boss's son." Eddie said more to herself than to Jamie. Jamie shot her a look.

"We're on our way." Jamie said into his cell and hung up.

**So I don't come from a law enforcement family. I'm not even sure if working in the same district as your significant other is allowed. I've heard of siblings and parent/children working the same district but not sure about significant others. And then I decided to do this undercover bit. I'm sure that wouldn't be allowed but for the sake of the story I allowed it. I'm the author and I can do what I want. :)**

**Also I'll really try to update sooner this time. As soon as I figure out what I want to do with them undercover. **


End file.
